The Execution of Barriss Offee
by CC-2224 Commander Cody
Summary: the Fate of Barriss Offee after her capture. do NOT read this unless you have watched "The Wrong Jedi" the final episode of TCW season 5. contains spoilers.


**DISCLAIMER: I ****DON'T ****OWN STAR WARS, GEORGE LUCAS & (UNFORTUNATELY) DISNEY DO.**

THE EXECUTION OF BARRISS OFFEE.

Sitting in my cell I knew tomorrow I would meet my fate, the High Court of the Republic has sentenced me to die by firing squad at dawn for the crime of Sedition. I' am proud to die standing up for what I believe is right and just, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. It has been a month since Skywalker blew my cover and exposed me to the council as a traitor to them. But they are the ones betraying their own code whereas I have lived by the Jedi Code my entire life devoted 100% to it. The Jedi Council were destroying the order and were becoming the very evil they swore to destroy. I was angry at the order and at the republic as a whole. My brooding was interrupted by Commander Fox standing at the entrance to my cell.

"Prisoner Offee you will rise and face the wall hands on your head" Commander Fox commanded me in a murderous tone. I did as I was ordered I had no will to fight or resist my impending fate.  
"You have a visitor who would like to see you before your sentence is carried out" Fox spat in contempt as he lowered the force field that was my cell door. In walked my former master Luminara Unduli, her face was hollow with large bags under her eyes and her force signature showed many conflicted emotions. I nearly burst into tears seeing her in this dishevelled state knowing my actions had hurt my master so much.  
"you may leave us Commander Fox I shall not be long" Luminara ordered firmly and Fox complied immediately raising the force field as he left.

I sat back onto my bed and stared at my former master trying to formulate something to say to her. Luminara stood staring back at me solemnly and withdrew to containers of salad and pasta and a flask of my favourite juice. And motioned me to sit with her, I did as she asked.  
"I guess you deserve some sort of last meal that is better than the ration cubes they feed you" she stated handing me a container as she began eating in silence. I opened the container and began eating calmly and slowly savouring my final meal but also wanting so speak with her before she left but unable to figure out what to say. She was the only Jedi who kept to the code more stringently than I did, I regretted hurting her more than anyone else.  
"Master I' am sorry to have failed you" I whispered my voice cracking. She looked up at me her face impossible to read and she sighed.  
"Barriss you did not fail me, as my Padawan you were loyal to the order and your fellow Jedi. But since you were made a knight you have changed, it is I who failed you by believing you ready for the trials." She replied firmly but without any malice in her statement. I nodded in reply but didn't say anything, she was right I hadn't been the same since my first mission as a full Knight and separated from my old master seeing all the destruction and death that my new legions had caused to the local populace had swung my opinion of the war, the Jedi Order and the Republic. We finished eating in silence but shooting each other looks every now and then wishing the other would speak but neither of us did, we never were any good at showing much emotion to each other. Luminara collected up the empty containers after we had finished and signalled for Commander Fox to escort her out. She turned to face me "take care Barriss and may the force be with you" she said to me her voice cracking as she was on the verge of tears, she simply bowed and turned to Fox to leave before I had a chance to reply to her and push her into tears.

I sat up meditating for the rest of the night thinking about my short life and all the memories and people in it, but most of my thoughts turned to Ahsoka, I knew she had left the order after what had happened and no one has seen her since, she had laid her life down for me so many times since the war had started and she was always loyal and caring to me, especially after what happened at Geonosis and the brain worms, I wish I could have framed anyone but her but her recklessness and history for allowing her emotions to get the better of her made it all to easy to pin this all on her. I wondered where she was and if she was all right. If I could see her just once more to know she was ok that would make dying that little bit easier for me to handle.

I heard Commander Fox and a group of clones coming to escort me to the Execution ground.  
"Prisoner Offee stand up and turn around with your hands on your head" Fox ordered. I did as I was asked and as one of Foxes troops advanced and bound my hands behind my back.  
"Fox you are working for a corrupted regime, your all pawns of the dark side and the Sith" I pleaded with the clones and their commander but none of them paid me or my words any attention as they formed into a box around me and began walking keeping me in the middle of their tight square.

We walked out onto a small open court yard with a Durasteel pole about near one end of it and seats lined up along one side slowly filling with the official witnesses. I saw Palpatine who I knew was enormously corrupt in his handling of the republic. Next to him was Admiral Tarkin looking quite excited to see a firing squad. I saw the jurors from the High Court as well as General Skywalker with his Captain Rex whose force signature was full of hatred and anger at me for nearly costing him the life of the woman he loved, Anakin snarled at me as he took his seat I shot him a murderous look back. I was led to the pole and tied to it; I was offered a blindfold but refused it. I wanted to die with as much dignity as I could and not scared and blindfolded. After I was bound Fox took a data pad and began to read from it "Barriss Offee you have been sentenced to die by the High Court of the Republic for the crimes of Sedition and committing acts of terror. Sentence is to be carried out this morning by way of Firing Squad" he then looked at me and added "does the condemned have any final statements before sentence is carried out?"

My lips began to quiver, this was it my life was about to be ended in a hail of blaster fire. "I would just like to apologise to Ahsoka Tano wherever she is, I did what was right for the greater good and ill accept my punishment for that but my only regret is that she nearly had to pay the price instead of me, may the force be with her" I looked up as 13 Clones of the 212th armed with DC-15A Blaster rifles marched onto the courtyard led by none other than Commander Cody, the person who I loved more than any other, I called to him "Cody please remember me as the loyal woman you loved, not as the traitor they make me out to be." I could not see his face beneath his helmet but I sensed an immense amount of pain and heartbreak in his heart and that felt like a stab right through mine, knowing I had hurt the 3 people closest to me was a worse punishment than death, in fact death seemed almost welcoming now. The clones lined up about 25m from me with Cody standing at one end without a rifle. "MAKE READY!" he called as the clones cocked their rifles and held them vertically not aiming at me yet.

"PRESENT ARMS" Cody ordered, his voice quivering with the pain of it all having to be the one who executes the woman he loved. I used the force to send a wave of soothing affection to the commander and let him know I held nothing against him for following his orders his pain eased a bit but he was still shaking almost uncontrollably.  
the clones aimed at my chest trying to hit as close to the heart as possible upon hearing Cody's order.

I sensed a familiar presence among the force signatures; it couldn't be I thought as I looked up to the top of one of the high walls surrounding the courtyard and there I saw her, Ahsoka. I could sense how much she was hurting having lost everything he held dear because of me, but at the same time she did not feel anger towards me, if anything she was sympathetic and forgiving. I smiled knowing that she forgave me and I faced my fate with a smile of content bigger than Master kit's trademark grin.  
"FIRE" Cody bellowed and the clones pulled the trigger I kept my eyes fixated on my best friend as I felt the 12 blue blaster bolts hit my chest, burning pain for a second and then I sunk into the eternal embrace of the force. at peace at last.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I do not know what to say about the final story arc of season 5 but the last 3 episodes all hit me right in the feels, I hope they do a 6th season of ST:TCW! I need to know what becomes of Ahsoka. What do you all think of it? Id love to hear opinions from anyone who has one.


End file.
